the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven's Grove
History Firmly rooted in the era of westward travel, Raven's Grove has a dark and mysterious history that most of the residents do their best to gloss over. Founded during the California Gold Rush by Reverend Jeremiah Cutter, Raven's Grove was so named after Cutter's eldest daughter whom has died during the wagon journey from Idaho. A lush valley populated by restorative hot springs, The Grove was the perfect place for Cutter and the settlers with him to establish livelihoods. Raven's Grove was incorporated into the rest of Paradigm City late, as there were many opponents to the idea of incorporation. Finally, assisted by the positive speeches given by opera dive Rebecca Rinehart the Grove became part of Paradigm City officially in 1922. For her efforts, The Diva is remembered by a bronze statue dedicated to her outside of the Raven's Grove School for Girls. Raven's Grove developed quickly for a town of its size, despite many odd disturbances and complaints. Many of the local residents compalined of strange sounds of digging and strange, rythmic chanting in the hills surrounding the town at nght, and there were several disappearances that left law enforcement baffled. Like its big sister city Darkness Falls to the West, Raven's Grove quickly earned a reputation as being a haunted city. The modern advent of the international highway system and the governments restoration of old roads awakened the outsides world's sights on Raven's Grove, where visitors declared it a true slice of Americana. Raven's Grove soon became a Western oasis, where the rich and powerful could, and often did, came for the hot springs, resorts, and fantastically rejuvenating mineral waters. Raven's Grove continues to be a vacation hot spot for people around the world. The Districts of Raven's Grove Venus '''is the largest of the Grove's districts, and the central hub of the entire city. Venus is where one finds opulent buildings, lush and beautifully tended gardens, and Venice-like canals along whose cobblestone banks lovers can stroll or have picnics. Venus is also the heart of the Grove's government and educational centers; the Mayor's office, City Hall, and the Raven's Grove School for Girls are found here. Venus is the prominent patrolling grounds for the heroes Flourish, Cantrip, and Choir whom all help to keep crime to a minimum. But despite the best efforts of the heroes and local police there is a large conglomerate of Creepshow active in Venus and the area has recently seen regular incursions of Chromatic Dragons trying to gain a foothold. '''Pleasantville '''stagnated in the 1950s. For some people that is exactly the charm of Pleasantville; with Joan Clever-like women and men in hates and suits. Even modern technology has been held back; most teenagers do not have cell phones and even a computer in the home is an exception and not a rule. There are no vehicles here older than 1960, which makes Pleasantville the prime location for one of the Grove's most beloved tourist attractions: The Paradigm City Automobile Museum. Sometimes, more often than not, tourists and visitors get a sense that something is not quite right about Pleasantville; the people are too nice, the beautiful suburban neighborhoods are too perfect, and the sense that there is something undeniably evil about the area is too pronounced. '''Gaumont '''is where all the action is. Gaumont is the Grove's entertainment district, where nightvlubs battle against each other for tourist dollars, restaurants serving all nationalities of cuisine are open 24 hours a day to feed hungry tourists, and locals can retire to after work to relax at their favorite movie theater or night spot. Gaumont's night clubs cater to darker crowds, particulary to the Goth, Steampunk, and Emo communities. Gaumont is also the district in which many supernatural events occur, rots are frequently reported as are werewolves and other menaces; stories the local media is quick to either repress or dismiss. '''The Verdant Hills, which separates Raven's Grove from Darkness Falls proper, offers some of the most lush and beautiful scenery in the city and, of course, housing prices here are much higher than anywhere else within the city. Locals and visitors alike enjoy taking quiet walks through the austere forests of the Hills or paying their respects at the large and picturesque Stone Hollow Cemetery. The cemetery itself attaracts a lot of excitement, as it has been seen to be patrolled and monitored closely by a large armed security force which makes the locals wonder just what is there that they don't want the public to see. Mount Shaspin is the destination of choice for both Paradigm locals and tourists during the winter months. In addition to breathtaking scenery Shaspin affords the visitor innumerable ski resports and amenities, along with artifical snow fall just perfect for skiing and snowboarding. Aside from these features Mount Shaspin operates many mineral hot springs, and those looking for a tiny taste of ancient Japan have their choice of a handful of Japanese ryokans, the most famous of which is The Onsan, where starry-eyed fans can often find their favorite celebrities. But, like most of the Grove Mount Shaspin is riddled with whispered tales of old cults, hidden caves, and strange cryptids spotted lurking amongst the beauty. The Truth about Raven's Grove The real story behind Raven's Grove is one of darkness and whispered secrets. No-one can be truly sure of the town's true history except maybe the mayor... But that's to be discussed later. Shortly after the Louisiana Purchase, Raven's Grove saw an influx of black magic cults and secret societies that were lured into the area by the whispered tales of Chumash shamans, Europe's wealthy elite whom had vacationed in the spot, and tall tales of the locals about strane noises, odd sights, and especially by the terrified murmurings of a cult mastermind known only as Him. None of these societies or cults managed to take root, or so it was said, owing to the vigilance both of Raven's Grove law enforcement and superheroes from Paradigm City. The truth of the matter was very different. Despite the best efforts of law enforcement, however, several cults were able to make use of the natural ley lines that cut arcane swaths through Raven's Grove, and they successfully located a fair number of portals to other worlds and dimensions, including Zoka and the Nightward. Several cults in particular--The Cult of Bazha, the Sign of Cuss, and The 13th Hour--discovered caches of mystical artifacts hidden in caves along the valley. Some of these objects were clearly Native American but some were older, up to and including Vikings. Before the cults were stamped out, they were able to create safe houses for future members which, remarkably, law enforcement still has not been able to account for. Over the years the town slowly spread outward and with the expansion cult activity grew as well. As innocent residents conducted their business on beautifully paved streets and in breath-taking plazas the cultists forged secret passageways below ground, linked up natural cave systems, and located or created more portals to other realms; all under the guise of urban expansion. Cult leaders, many of them descendants of the Cutter family or other well-to-do names associated with the original settlement found themselves free to conduct rituals and ceremonies to such an extent that an underground police unit was formed, totally and completely controlled by these magnetic and enigmatic cult personalities. Withe the modernization of the roadway system and greater access than ever given to Raven's Grove, protests soon began again when the residents found themselves largely displaced in favor of the tourist dollar. Several of these prominent protesters, themselves cult leaders or belonging to powerful cults, threatened to reveal the truth about Raven's Grove--and it's black magic underbelly--if their demands were not met. In fairly short order shouting matches in City Hall came to blows, and the truth about Raven's Grove was almost revealed until the election of the Mayor. Crowley--claiming descent from the founder of the town, Jeremiah Cutter--instituted sweeping reforms that satisfied both groups of dissenters, those that welcomed tourism with open arms and those that wanted strangers kept out of Raven's Grove. Crowley established the clearly marked zones of the town, specifically those that tourists were welcomed to and those which tourism was not allowed and none but local residents allowed to enter. The quaint hotels, shopping centers, and hot springs that kept tourists happy also deflected suspicion away from the brooding isolationists, whom were content to carry on their own traditions without fear of public scrutiny. Ad from the Raven's Grove Board of Tourism Come visit Raven's Grove, one of the oldest and most respected Districts in Paradigm City. The architecture is unrivaled, the community safe, and our schools second to none. For over a century Raven's Grove has been the choice for the discerning to lay down roots and enjoy our tree lined streets, placid canals, or the hospitality of our people that is without peer. We're always happy to greet new neighbors to our beautiful neighborhoods. People of Note Raven's Grove can proudly boast of several people of note. Entropy '''-- The man and cult leader called Entropy is the Arh-Villain of Raven's Grove. He is a very elusive and difficult to find figurehead, so much so that even Mayor Crowley and Agatha Tabar can pinpoint him. Entropy is relatively new as an Overlord to Raven's Grove but has made his presence known in a huge way. '''Mayor Crowley--The Mayor of Raven's Grove is a study in contrasts. Unlike other Mayors of the various cities that make up the whole of Paradigm, Crowley is a very public figure both within and without the political arena. He is at the forefront of all strange happenings within the Grove, assuring people that there is nothing to be afraid of. Although the Mayor is arrogance personified, he truly cares about the Grove and does whatever is necessary to ensure his citizens are safe. Agatha Tabar -- The Mother Superior of The Raven's Grove School for Girls, Tabar's public actions in seing to the health and welfare of the poor and destitute of Raven's Grove have made her into something of a Mother Theresa figure within the city. The Mother Superiors superb charity work has helped hundreds, not just in Raven's Grove but in many areas of Paradigm City; she is a woman whom truly has made a difference in people's lives. Her public debates and arguments, as well as screaming matches, with the Mayor have become the stuff of legend. Under the name of Auspex, Tabar was the original Arch-Hero of Raven's Grove and a proud member of the Defender's League. She abruptly retired from the heroing business with no explanation. Him ''-- Nobody is quite sure exactly what Him ''is. Those heroes and law enforcement figures that have investigated have pieced together that ''Him ''is some kind of cult priest or leader, but hasn't actually done anything criminal as far as they can tell. Him is a puzzling enigma, though both the heroines Halloween and Solitaire have claimed that ''Him is a vast, evil Lovecraftian monstrosity whom sits bubbling and oozing in Nightward. Most people repudiate these tales. '''Crooked Jack -- The leader of the street gang known as the Rearward Circus. His identity remains unknown but his rap sheet is a novel of violence, he seems to enjoy causing chaos for the sake of chaos and not caring whom gets injured or killed in the process. He claims to be associated with the darker fae, and that some of his gang are themselves Unseelie fae. Trick Hand is one of Raven Grove's more publically known cult leaders. She is the shining crown of a cult of personality know as The Roots of Kuz (kooz), which markets itself as an 'alternate religious practice whom believes in co-existing with then surviving by the rhythms of nature." Althought it is said that Trick Hand is a potent black magic user and crime boss there is no direct evidence to connect the Sign of Cuss to any criminal activity. Rumors and outside views Though boasted as a quaint city ripe for tourism, Raven's Grove is embattled by the rumors which circulate about it. Residents and tourists alike complain of odd shapes and strange creatures in the alley ways, and frightening faces that pear into windows in the dead of night. Tales flow out of the city about missing people, abducted children, and conglomerates of black magic cults feasting on the negative energy which vibrates through the totality of Raven's Grove. Raven's Grove is notorious for the strange and sinister fogs which roll into the city every night, which causes the Victorian architecture to take on a very malicious quality. The media of Paradigm City is always eager to jump on such reports, and the city's resident heroes are often beleaguered by members of the press seeking the truth. Publicly, such heroes as Cantrip, Mouse, Flourish, and Solitaire have denied that anything strange occurs in Raven's Grove but behind closed doors to their team mates these and other heroes quietly discuss their fears that something is very, very wrong within the confines of the city. Sometimes a hero or public official will confirm that a citizen has gone missing, but they adamantly deny any rumors of dimensional portals, demonic incursions, or shambling undead. For her part, the hero Solitaire believes that the venomous force behind the black magic events in Raven's Grove is none other than its mayor, Crowley. Halloween, a prominent criminal residing in the Nightward speaks of a mysterious ''Him' lurking in the Grove. Many of those people that believe Solitaire, Flourish, and Cantrip speaking of this Him suspect that Him is really just an alter-ego for Crowley. But no such evidence linking Crowly to Him, or that Him even actually exists, has come to light. Crime While Raven's Grove suffers under the same amount of crime as any major city of its size, it does stand alone in a higher than normal rate of criminal cults, missing persons reports and unsolved missing persons cases. Tourists in the Grove are sometimes mugged and unlawful house invasions do occur. What Raven's Grove lacks in violent crime it makes up for in drugs. As of 2014 an unusually high proliferation of illegal narcotics including meth, crack, and specialized drugs such as Gas Cloud, White Knight, Eupho, and Klown have been causing serious trouble within all of the Grove's districts including Pleasantville. The police forces of Raven's Grove have been scrambling to put a lid on the sudden onslaught of narcotics but they are overwhelmed. Most people in law enforcement agree that the sudden surge in drugs is the responsibility of the Pax Entropica. A deeper look into the law enforcement records of Raven's Grove turns up consistent and bizarre reports of cryptids, murder victims found drained of blood or partially eaten, unexplained thefts of purportedly magical artifacts and treasures, and the incoprehensible disappearances of important or famous people. Creepshow is the largest and most difficult street gang operating in Raven's Grove. The Creepshow of Raven's Grove is more focused and intent than it's crops anywhere else in the city; with the gang responsible for a large number of strongarm or smash and grab robberies, thefts, and murders. Local authorities belive that this is the work of Trick Hand, the most prominent cult leader, whom has managed to harness the gang's attention and drive. This is quite wrong, as the Creepshow of Raven's Grove is controlled by the sinister Father Sanctus. The Pax Entropica is the largest of the many known cults of Raven's Grove. The Pax Entropica is the personal cult of the Overlord Entropy, and unlike many other cults they don't make themselves known with identifiable costuming or insignia. It is widely believed (correctly) that the Pax Entropica is directly responsible for the proliferation of illegal narcotics in the Grove, of unexplained murders, and the disappearance of people that publicly decrey Entropy. Jewel Club Underground is an unusl crime organization that focuses its dealings specifically with black market body organs. The JCU harvests fresh organs and blood for transport all over the world; raking in millions of dollars anually. A fair number of illegally operating doctors and body collectors have provided no detailed information about the group, but there are consistent discourses about the JCU being organized and controlled by 11 people, each one in charge of their own sizable cult. Only one cult leader has ever been named: David Davenport, the Assistant Mayor of Raven's Grove. However, no evidence whatsoever has been discovered to implicate the assistant mayor in any wrong-doing. The Order of the Black Cross is a religious organization whom, in their own minds, are fighting for the very survival of humanity. However noble their intentions, this extremist group is known to go after anyone with opinions differing from their own. The Cross believes that all magic is evil, regardless of what good it is used for. In addition for being known for the murders of several self-professed magicians the Black Cross has also gone after magic-users that are unquestionably the good guys such as Flourish, Cantrip, and Agatha Tabar. Special Locations Raven's Grove School for Girls- The RGSG is one of America's foremost educational institutions, focusing on teaching young ladies proper etiquette and behavior. Entrance is very strict, with students allowed in only by invitation and only if their parents can pay the hefty entrance fee. Outwardly, the school is a Catholic prep school, requiring the students live on campus where they are then subjected to daily lessons on speech, mannerisms, languages, and a European style classical education. Headmistress Mother Superior Agatha Tabar has been the face of the school for decades, and rules her tiny kingdom with a sterling silver fist. Like most of Raven's Grove itself, the school swarms with rumors of haunting activity, black magic rites and rituals, and unexplained disappearances. Town Hall-This is the oldest building in Raven's Grove, still standing strong after 200 years. The building was originally the home of the town's founder, Jeremiah Cutter. Over the centuries it has been modified and enlarged but still retains it's original Gothic architecture. It is here that Mayor Crowley holds court. Some visitors and tourists have claimed they got the sensation that the building was somehow much larger on the inside than the outside would suggest. Raven's Peak Hotsprings-This is the destination of many vacationers, the soothing heated waters flow freely from the mountainside into carefully sculpted pools. There is a resort built around these pools for the weary vacationer to get a five star meal and bed as well as experience what many claim to be a youth restoring hot spring vacation. The Raven's Grove Lexicon The heroes, Gaslight Society, and covens of pagans and wiccans that live and work in Raven's Grove has crafted a special lexicon for many of the mysterious events and anomolies cenetred in the region. This lexicon is rarely shared with outsidrs, but Grove residents know it very well. Magisters-Basic magic users or ritualists, Most permanent residents of Raven's Grove fall under this. Shadowlands- The dark world between this and the land of death, this is where many shades wander from to torment the mortals of this realm sometimes possessing them or the bodies of the dead. Likely another name for Nightward, which shares identical traits. Soul Eaters-A special type of demon and sometimes mortal who feeds on the very life essence of a mortal being. Their hunger can be sated by the souls of small animals though most prefer that of larger creatures especially humans. These are controlled as best as possible. The Walking Dead-This is the umbrella term for any since deceased body that has once more become animated through any means, this can be anything from a Zombie, to a Vampire or even the odd Mummy. Rots-This is the term for a decaying body that has become animated, most often a brainless mass used by a black caster to do it's bidding while the animator hides in the shadows these poor shambling bodies have a quick expiration and often leave a tell tale trail of decay and the stench of death. Beast Blooded- These are a rare type of creature in Raven's Grove. By some way or another these poor souls have become cursed, or blessed in their opinion to take on the form of another being; most often a beast of prey. These creatures defy old rumors and change at will skulking through the shadows or the light if they wish to hunt and stalk through the Grove. Though some have taken this as just a part of life and live normal lives. Black Casters-These are those few magisters who defy the Mayor. These dark cultists defy not only Crowley but all laws and do whatever magic they please; ritualistic murder and animal sacrifice are not unheard of from their gathering. Their dark and tormented works often result in the demonic forces that unlawfully torment the city of Raven's Grove and threaten to upset the fragile balance the town has. The name of these individuals comes from the Black Cross which many, but not all, Black Casters come from. Category:Districts Category:District